Park Joking Chanyeol
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: Hanya sf absurd tentang Chankai Chankai


**Park Joking Chanyeol **

Chanyeol adalah namja yang hyperactive, ia tidak bisa diam terlalu lama ya kecuali jika ia sedang tidur. Ini sangat menyulitkan bagi Kai, karena ia adalah idola Chanyeol otomatis Chanyeol akan menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk dekat dengan Kai.

Kai memang merasa tidak keberatan, apalagi malahan sekarang ia merasa ada seseorang yang melindunginya. Tapi, yang jadi masalah Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang jahil sama seperti Baekhyun. Semua member EXO pernah menjadi korban kejahilannya, termasuk Kai. Tentu saja, karena sekarang Chanyeol lebih dekat dengan Kai daripada dengan mantan roommatenya, Baekhyun.

"Hey dimana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol pada semua member yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Semua member EXO mempunyai kebiasaan menonton film saat malam minggu dan sekarang adalah malam minggu.

"Entahlah, ayo cepat putar filmnya hyung!" jawab Sehun, lalu menginstruksi Suho untuk memutar film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Tunggu dulu! Kai belum datang. Tega sekali kau Sehun ingin meninggalkannya!" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Sementara member yang lain hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Tak lama sosok Kai datang sambil membawa boneka beruang coklatnya bernama Yonggoo.

"Kai, Kai, cepatlah. Aku menyisakan tempat duduk untukmu." Chanyeol langsung melambaikan tangan pada Kai dan setelah itu menepuk-nepuk lantai disebelahnya yang kosong. Kai pun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ommona, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Mianhe, aku tadi mencari Yonggoo dulu." jawab Kai sambil menunjuk Yonggoo dan memamerkan senyumnya.

Jujur saja Chanyeol benci pada boneka beruang Kai itu. Bagaimana bisa boneka beruang itu merebut posisinya di hati Kai? Oh Tuhan, tentu saja Chanyeol cemburu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat mainkan filmnya." dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan film pun diputar dan tidak ada lagi member yang bersuara.

Film yang mereka tonton bergenre horror, sebenarnya Kai tidak terlalu menyukai film bergenre horror. Tapi berkat bujukan Chanyeol akhirnya ia mau menonton film horror bersama.

Chanyeol terseyum saat melihat Kai yang memeluk Yonggoo dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Yonggoo yang berukuran sebesar anak berumur tujuh tahun itu. Begitu cute, menurut Chanyeol. Suasana begitu tegang, hingga membuat Kai tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Kini sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk berkonsentrasi pada film karena sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kai yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya lagi, Kai terlihat sangat manis. Sehingga, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mencium kepala Kai, aroma lemon mint sampo yang dipakai oleh Kai menyeruak di hidung Chanyeol.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Kai berteriak, padahal sang hantu dalam film belum muncul. Semua member terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kai, Chen pun mempause film yang tengah ditonton.

"Waegeure?" tanya Lay bingung. Kai langsung menyentuh rambutnya yang Chanyeol cium. Kai memang tidak melihat Chanyeol yang mencium kepalanya, tapi ia dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di kepalanya.

"Chanyeol hyung! Kau mencium kepalaku eoh?" tanya Kai dengan nada sarkastik. Chanyeol terlihat bingung dan salah tingkah, ia pikir Kai tidak akan menyadarinya dan tetap fokus menonton film.

"Mwo? A-ani! Siapa juga yang mencium mu?!" sergah Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku merasakannya! Ada seseorang yang mencium kepalaku." bela Kai.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak melakukannya!" elak Chanyeol lagi.

"Aaaaah! Sudahlah! Hyung menyebalkan! Aku mau tidur saja." Kai langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi dari ruang tengah sambil menggendong Yonggoo.

Tidak ada member yang berusaha mencegahnya pergi. Tapi setelah Kai pergi semua langsung memandang aneh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya!" Chanyeol hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah merah, antara karena kesal dan malu.

Walaupun begitu Chanyeol masih saja usil, ia berniat untuk mengejutkan Kai saat tidur dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu. Untuk mendukung penyamarannya sebagai hantu Chanyeol pun memakai jubah hitam yang ia pakai saat di MV MAMA dan wajah tampannya ia pakaikan topeng the Scream.

Kai yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terjaga, menjadi deg-degan saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh yang ada di kamarnya. Ia yakin itu hanya Chanyeol yang berusaha mengganggunya.

"Chanyeol hyung?" panggil Kai, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menampakkan datang hidungnya.

"Chanyeol hyung keluarlah. Jangan bercanda." Kai langsung mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Yonggoo. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, bayangan hantu yang ada di film horror yang tadi ia tonton bersama para member tiba-tiba terputar di otaknya.

"Chan hyung~" panggil Kai lagi dengan suara lirih.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM THE DEVIL FROM THE HELL! I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU WITH ME TO THE HELL!"

Kai benar-benar ketakutan, tiba-tiba muncul sosok menyeramkan yang menarik-narik tangannya. Gaya bicara sosok itu juga mirip dengan hantu yang ada di film.

"A-aniiii! Jangan sakiti aku! Tolong! Tolong!" Kai meronta-ronta berusaha meminta tolong.

"Jangan bawa aku!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kai pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia lemas dan ambruk ke lantai.

Chanyeol tidak tau jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Kai benar-benar ketakutan hingga sempat pingsan. Kini Kai tengah menangis di pelukkan Chen.

"Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Bercandamu itu keterlaluan. Kai benar-benar takut pada hal seperti itu. Tapi, kau malah menjahilinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu." gertak Suho.

"Aku tidak tau, jika akan seperti ini hyung." balas Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau berada disini." pinta Kai pada Chen.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke kamarmu saja." Chen dan Kai pun bangkit dari sofa.

Kai tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukkannya pada Chen. Saat Chen dan Kai akan melewati Chanyeol, Kai berhenti dan membuat Chen bingung.

"Kau senang kan hyung sekarang? Lucu sekali eoh? Aku tidak mau bicara padamu lagi! Aku benci padamu hyung!" Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Kai, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Sementara Kai dan Chen sudah pergi dari ruang tengah.

*****Park Joking Chanyeol*****

Chanyeol meremas selang air yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang dorm hingga tak sengaja mengenai Sehun yang juga sedang menyiram tanaman di sebelahnya.

"Yak! Hyung!" teriak Sehun, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aiiiiish! Kau ini bagaimana? Seharusnya yang kau siram itu tanamannya hyung! Bukan aku!" rutuk Sehun sambil mengelap-elap bajunya yang basah dengan tangannya.

"Mi-mianhe Sehunnie." ucap Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung? Dari beberapa hari yang lalu sikapmu sangat aneh, beda dari sikap aslimu." tanya Sehun penasaran.

Chanyeol terdiam, namun ia kemudian menengokkan kepalanya ke bangku panjang di halaman belakang dorm. Sehun yang melihat gestur Chanyeol, langsung ikut melihat ke arah bangku panjang di halaman dorm mereka. Ada Kai dan juga Dio disana, sepertinya kini Sehun tau apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah.

"Apa ini karena Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku tau hyung kau menyukainya sejak dulu. Aku sempat bingung padamu, aku pikir kau menyukainya, tapi kulihat kau lebih sering mengganggunya hingga ia kesal padamu." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Itu karena... Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan rasa suka ku padanya, maka dari itu aku sering mengganggunya."

"Emm... Begini saja, apa kau ingin ku bantu hyung agar Kai memaafkanmu dan kau bisa dekat dengannya lagi?" dahi Chanyeol mengerut mendengar tawaran dari Sehun.

"Ne, aku mau. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

*****Park Joking Chanyeol*****

"Hyung Sehun kemana?" tanya Kai pada Suho yang sedang sibuk mengurus nota belanja makanan-makanan para member EXO dalam sebulan.

"Tadi ia keluar dengan Chanyeol. Katanya ia ingin bersepeda dengannya." jawab Suho tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas-kertas nota.

Kai hanya diam saat mendengar nama 'Chanyeol'. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya belakangan ini. Sudah lama ia tidak berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, semenjak kejadian di malam itu, Kai merasa rindu pada Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggunya di saat ia mempunyai waktu luang seperti ini. Sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar lelucon konyol Chanyeol, tampang bodohnya saat melawak, dan terutama senyum manis dibibir Chanyeol saat ia tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saat sedang melamunkan masa-masa indahnya dengan Chanyeol, handphone Kai berbunyi. Tertera nama Sehun di layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai.

"Kai gawat! Palli! Palli! Kesini! Chanyeol hyung jatuh dari sepeda! Lututnya sampai robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah." jelas Sehun dengan nada panik.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kai cemas.

"Di dekat Sungai Han." jawab Sehun memberitahu lokasi keberadaannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera datang. Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan segera Kai berlari menuju ke garasi dan mengambil sepedanya. Hey, bukankah yang jatuh itu Chanyeol? Seharusnya Kai tidak perlu sebegitu paniknya. Tapi entah kenapa Kai sangat cemas dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, ia bahkan sampai jatuh di perjalanan menuju ke Sungan Han. Semua rasa sakit akibat terjatuh ia abaikan dan Kai pun cepat-cepat bangkit lalu mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Tak berapa lama Kai pun sampai di Sungai Han. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan Sehun dan juga Chanyeol. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Kai berhasil menemukan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sambil menuntun sepedanya, Kai berjalan mendekati tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sibuk tertawa, entah menertawakan apa, terkejut dengan kedatangan Kai.

"Kai?" ucap Chanyeol tidak menyangka. Kai hanya melihat ke sekujur tubuh Chanyeol, ia tidak melihat luka apapun di tubuh Chanyeol atau bahkan lutut Chanyeol yang robek seperti cerita Sehun.

"Jadi ini semua hanya lelucon?" tanya Kai dengan dingin.

"Ani, ini semua-" jawab Chanyeol terputus karena Kai yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku kesini! Aku benci pada kalian berdua!" Kai pun berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun sambil menuntun sepedanya lalu menaikinya kembali saat dirinya lumayan jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kai-ah!" panggil Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Sehun kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ingin mengejar Kai." lanjut Chanyeol, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya tercengang atas kejadian tadi.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga agar ia dapat mengejar Kai yang sudah jauh berada di depannya. Sementara Kai terus mengayuh sepedanya sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" rutuk Kai dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama mengayuh sepeda untuk mengejar Kai, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mensejajarkan sepedanya dengan Kai, ia pun langsung berhenti di depan Kai untuk memblokade jalan yang dilalui oleh Kai. Kai terkejut dan langsung mengerem sepedanya hingga terjatuh. Chanyeol pun segera turun dari sepedanya dan berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kai sambil memegangi pundak dongsaengnya itu. Namun Kai malah menepisnya, air mata masih terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Jongin-ah, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." pinta Chanyeol pada Kai yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Penjelasan apalagi? Hyung selalu saja bercanda hingga kelewat batas! Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain!" Kai pun sekarang berani menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya.

"Kalau kau tau seandainya ucapan Sehun itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau... Mengkhawatirkanku?" Kai langsung memalingkan wajahnya, ia menatap jalan beraspal yang ia duduki karena terjatuh.

"Ani!" elak Kai.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

"..." Kai tidak menjawab, ia masih terus menangis tanpa bersuara.

"Mianhe selama ini aku selalu menggangumu Kai. Hingga mungkin kau kesal padaku sampai akhirnya pada kejadian malam itu, aku tau kau benci padaku."

"Semenjak kau bilang benci padaku dan tidak ingin lagi bicara denganku, aku seperti kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidupku. Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu berbicara, mengajakmu mendengarkan leluconku, dan juga aku ingin sekali mendengar suara tawamu setelah mendengar lelucon bodoh dariku. Melihat wajahmu yang manis saat tidur dan melihat wajah kesalmu saat aku menjahilimu. Aku merindukan semua hal yang aku lakukan bersamamu Jongin-ah." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan ini sejak lama. Aku menyukaimu, neomu johayo, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu Kim Jongin." mata Kai membulat mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol.

Perlahan Kai mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kai dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai. Sebuah ciuman hangat dari Chanyeol mendarat di kening Kai. Kai menutup kedua matanya erat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, ribuan kupu-kupu seperti beterbangan di dalam perutnya meskipun hanya sebuah ciuman di kening. Kai dapat merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh hebat.

Chanyeol merasa kurang ajar jika ia langsung mencium bibir Kai, meskipun ia sangat ingin dari dulu mencicipi bibir plumb itu. Dan lagipula, menurutnya Kai masih terlalu muda untuk ia ajak berciuman bibir, Kai masih terlalu polos biarpun ia memang lebih terlihat manly di atas panggung dibandingkan dengan para member yang lain. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya memberikan ciuman di kening Kai.

Setelah cukup lama mencium kening Kai, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya di kening Kai. Kai pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh hyung. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengungkapkan ini padaku. Ne, tentu saja aku mau menjadi namjachingumu Chanyeol hyungie." Chanyeol tau butuh keberanian yang besar bagi Kai untuk mengucapkan bahwa ia menerimanya, itu terlihat saat pipi Kai mulai merona merah. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat.

"Gomawo Jonginnie~" ucap Chanyeol.

Jika Kai tidak meronta karena kehabisan nafas mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kai. Mereka berdua pun pulang ke dorm sambil mengendarai sepeda beriringan.

*****Park Joking Chanyeol*****

Semua member memandang heran saat Kai dan Chanyeol pulang ke dorm sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Kenapa mereka?" bisik Luhan pada Tao.

"Entahlah hyung, sepertinya mereka sudah baikan." jawab Tao asal.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk dan bersiul santai, terkejut saat Kai tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun tergagap. Kai langsung meraih tangan Sehun dan menjabat tangannya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, berkatmu aku dan Chanyeol hyung sekarang sudah baikan. Mianhe, aku tadi bilang benci padamu."

"Ne, tapi-" ucapan Sehun langsung terputus saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan menjabat tangan kanan Sehun yang menganggur. Sementara Kai masih setia menjabat tangan kirinya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah! Kau memang dongsaeng yang bisa diandalkan." Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol menceritakan pada Kai bahwa rencana menyuruh Kai ke Sungai Han itu adalah idenya. Ia juga belum tau jika Chanyeol dan Kai kini bukan hanya berbaikan, tapi sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kasih.

**~The End~**

Annyeong! Author kembali dengan ff absurd pengganti JBTE yang kayaknya bakal telat apdet. Saking absurdnya author sampe cengo sendiri -_- . Ya itulah readers, jangan lupa review ^^


End file.
